Trials of the Heart
by RyanneEve4090
Summary: An epic collection of romantic oneshots featuring every pairing you could ever dream of. There will be heartbreak and fluffiness and cavity-inducing sweetness, so you have been warned. R&R :)


**Good morning! Though it's not really morning. I've been sitting on this idea for awhile now, and I've seen a similar thing in other fandoms before so I'm going to try this out! This is a collection of romance one shots for Sailor Moon, with every possible pairing under the sun! Each chapter will be a different pairing... but I will eventually repeat some pairings because I have a few good ideas for them. **

**Anyway, this first one is Chibiusa x Helios, which is dedicated to my sister cause she is obsessed with this pairing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's affiliated characters.**

Bright yellow sunlight flooded into the young girl's eyes, stirring her from her peaceful sleep. She rolled over onto her stomach, white satin sheets becoming tangled in her legs, and stretched her arms out to both sides, reaching for someone.

She was only partially disappointed that he wasn't there.

Sure, it would have been nice to wake up beside him for the first time, especially after what happened last night. But then again, what on Earth would she say to him? No matter what, it probably would have been awkward.

Princess Lady Serenity, informally known as Chibiusa to her closest friends and family, propped herself up on her elbows and placed her head in her hands. Long strands of pale pink hair fell in tangles around her face, but she paid them no mind. She became acutely aware of how smooth her sheets were on her bare skin, though they couldn't even hold a candle to his soft caress, brushing down her arms, across her stomach…

She shook the thoughts from her mind, a furious blush warming her cheeks, and threw the covers off the bed. Maybe it was a good thing that Helios had to return to Elysian first thing in the morning.

Speaking of which, Chibiusa glanced up to the clock hanging on her wall, and her heart sank as the hands pointed to 10:30. She had already missed breakfast.

"Oh well." She smiled to herself. "At least now I don't have to rush."

Pulling her plush pink robe over herself, she rose from her bed and made her way to the washroom, a warm bubble bath in mind. Her hair fell nearly to her hips now, which was pretty impressive considering how much she had grown over the past few centuries. It was strange, how her hair had been the last thing to start growing again. She was no longer that Small Lady that traveled to the past to help her soon-to-be parents. The nickname "Chibiusa" barely fit her young adult physique anymore. Yet everyone still called her that, and it didn't really bother her. She was, after all, still the youngest in the crystal palace.

Chibiusa pulled open the door to her washroom and inhaled deeply, smiling as the scents of bath salts and soaps swirled around her. She turned to the cabinet to pick out bubble soap, still debating which scent she should choose when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror above her sink.

She froze.

Wide, apprehensive ruby eyes stared back at her, shocked at the mirror image they were fixed on. Shaky feet took a few steps forward, until Chibiusa was face to face with herself. She lifted a finger and pressed it against the mirror, on the top of her hairline, and traced it upwards, to a point above her head.

'_Oh my… there's no way… could it really be…?' _All of the girl's thoughts were jumbled in her head, as short and jagged as her breaths had become.

Slowly, delicately, she pulled her finger away from the mirror and watched as it came closer to her own head. She inhaled sharply as it came into contact with something unbelievable.

A horn. A golden horn.

It sat regally atop her head, surrounded by wavy strands of bubblegum hair, as if it had been their her entire life. A glittering aura seemed to envelop it, making it beautiful but terrifying at the same time.

A wave of nausea hit Chibiusa's stomach, combined with the sudden urge to either puke or faint. She felt herself sink to the floor before either could happen, her eyes still wide.

On Helios, she knew that the horn symbolized his duty to protect the Golden Crystal and Elysian. But Chibiusa wasn't protecting either of them, so why would she suddenly have one?

She squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on the energy of the Golden Crystal, and realized that its power was much stronger to her than last time. It felt as though she was connected to it, spiritually and physically.

"Maybe I do protect it now," She murmured.

A voice softly brushed past her ears, distant yet familiar, as if the crystal itself were trying to speak to her. It was still sudden, and Chibiusa nearly screamed when she heard it.

"_The crystal bonds with its one true love" _

One true love? As in… Helios and herself? The thought made her heart flutter.

The word 'bond' stayed unwelcome in her thoughts, pointing out what was painfully obvious. If anything, this horn symbolized her _bond_ with Helios.

Chibiusa sprang to her feet and looked at her reflection again. She tried leaning in to get a better look, only to smack her new horn on the mirror instead.

"Ow!" She yelped, her hands flying to the point where the horn met her head. That _hurt_.

With a groan she turned on her heels and stormed out of her bathroom. Surely Helios would have told her about this little side effect if he had known about it, right?

She needed to talk to him. Maybe there was someway to hide it? As soon as someone saw the horn on her head, they would know what happened between them!

'_Oh gosh, what's momma going to say?'_ Chibiusa's thoughts screamed. _'She'll be so disappointed in me…'_ Tears sprung to her eyes and she fought them back, rushing to the Stallion Reve sitting on her nightstand. It had always been the quickest and easiest way to contact Helios, even if she couldn't see him through it anymore.

"Helios!" She called into it, her voice cracking and falling to a whisper. "I, I need to talk to you! It's an emergency."

Almost instantly, a golden glow appeared behind her. She stood to see his figure forming in front of her, a sight that sent her heart flying each time.

"My maiden?" Helios's voice was filled with concern. "What's the matter? Are you…" He trailed off when he caught sight of the golden horn on the crown of her head, his eyebrows raising.

Before he said anything else, Chibiusa flew across the room and into his waiting arms, tears spilling over. She buried her face in his shoulder, muffling anything that she tried to say. The only words Helios could understand were things like "Momma" and "upset with me" and "too young".

A sad smile forced its way onto his lips as he smoothed out her hair, whispering comforting things in her ear. When she finally stopped sobbing, he leaned down so he was eye level with her.

"Just so you know," He said, "You're even more beautiful now than you ever were."

The corners of her lips curved up in a small smile, and she nodded a thanks. "But why do I have it?" She choked out, silent tears springing to her eyes again.

Helios shook his head slowly. "The Golden Crystal works in mysterious ways. It almost has a mind and soul of its own." He gestured to the horn on his own head. "The crystal itself must have trusted you with its safety, so part of it resides in you now."

"Why did that happen now?" Chibiusa asked, though she had a sinking feeling she already knew why.

"Well, because we… um…" A soft blush crept onto his cheeks, "…mated."

"Oh," was all she could muster. She lifted a hand to her horn again, just to make sure it was still there. It gave off a warm, pulsing sensation under her fingers, making her shiver. Just then a thought occurred to her and she turned her attention back to Helios.

"What is it?" He asked, noticing the fearful look in her eyes.

She dropped her head in her hands. "What on Earth am I going to tell my parents?"

"The truth, of course," came Helios's reply.

"The truth…" Chibiusa repeated, her mind already playing through several scenarios. Images of an absolutely appalled Neo-Queen Serenity and disappointed Neo-King Endymion filled her mind, churning her stomach again. For a moment her thoughts lingered on the possibility of her mom fainting on the spot – something not completely out of the question.

"Your parents seem like understanding people, especially when they were younger." Helios said, reminding Chibiusa that they already knew him quite well.

'_Well, they seemed to like him back in the past, so why would that have changed?' _ She thought.

"Besides," Helios continued, pulling Chibiusa into a hug, "I think your mom of all people would understand love."

"I suppose so…" She muttered. "But still. Momma and Papa waited until they were married, they said it was the proper thing to do."

"Your mom was in her early twenties when you were born, remember?"

Chibiusa paused. "So?'

He chuckled. "How old are you? Nine-hundred something?"

A fierce blush poured into the girl's cheeks. "Hey! You're way older than me!" She crossed her arms and gave him her best pout, to which Helios only laughed.

Chibiusa let out a long sigh and looked towards her door.

"What is it?" Helios asked.

"I want… I want to tell my mom first. Just her. In here, if I can."

Helios nodded. "Whatever you think is best." He watched as Chibiusa walked halfway to her door before turning around and scurrying to the washroom. She quickly grabbed a pink towel and wrapped her hair up in it, as if she was drying it after her bath, being sure the horn was covered.

"The benefits of having so much hair…" She commented, making her way to the bedroom door again. She cracked it open enough to peek out into the hallway, and after a moment opened it enough to poke her head through. "Psst! Jupiter!"

Helios could hear the click of heels as they came closer to Chibiusa, followed by Jupiter's voice.

"Chibiusa? What's wrong?"

"Um… nothing major… but could you get my mom for me? It's an emergency; I really need to see her ASAP!" She rushed out in a hushed tone.

"Sure, of course!" Jupiter replied, on her way back down the hall already.

Chibiusa quietly shut the door again and walked back over to her bed, a look of panic settling in her eyes. She sat on the edge of her bed and gingerly pulled the towel out of her hair. Pink hair fell into place once again, and the towel was tossed to the side.

Helios came to her side and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You can do this." He soothed. "You're plenty strong enough."

"Thanks." Her voice was barely a whisper.

It seemed like forever they sat there in silence, waiting for the knock on the door. On one hand, Chibiusa was terrified of what her mother would say. On the other, she was terrified of what her _father _would say. Would they be upset? Disappointed? Perhaps even happy for her?

The suspense was killing her.

At last, or maybe too soon, there was a soft knock on her door. "Chibiusa?" Neo-Queen Serenity's voice floated in from the other side. "May I come in?"

With one last gulp, and a reassuring squeeze from Helios, Chibiusa answered. "Yes… come in!" The door swung open and her mother walked inside, her silvery golden hair trailing on the ground behind her.

It took one look from Helios sitting so supportively at Chibiusa's side, to her daughter sitting stiff from nerves on the edge of her bed, to the golden horn atop Chibiusa's head of pink hair for the queen to smile.

**Awwww... how cute! Leave me love, let me know what you think! I ****am just going to say that there is a Usagi x Mamoru one in the works (which was going to originally be the first chapter, I just finished this one first haha).**


End file.
